It'll be alright
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque Alfred era de aquellas personas que podría asegurar que todo estaría bien, esa, como todas las veces se lo aseguró a Arthur, a su amante. Sería una cita perfecta con un día hermoso, ese era el plan ¿verdad?...sí, ese era el plan del estadounidense.


Este fic lo hice para mi hermana…, síp, para ti Clara… no sé que le tienes a estas historias pero bueno…

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Personajes y/o parejas:** Alfred/Arthur.

**Advertencia**: Hemmm... creo que un: It'll be alright / Va a estar bien / Estará bien. Es un poco triste, no mucho, me preocupe de arreglarlo para que no fuera tan triste.

* * *

><p>Ese día ere jueves, jueves en la tarde para ser totalmente especifico. Una reunión se había llevado acabo y todos estaban hechos polvo. Realmente esa junta había sido agotadora pero aún eso no abatía a un intrépido estadounidense llamado Alfred. Mañana ¿qué día era? ¡Friday! ¡FRIDAY! ¡F-R-I-D-AY! Dame una f ¡F! dame una r ¡R! ya… bien, ni para tanto.<p>

Aquel día…el que te deja libre de todo y llegaba el vendito fin de semana. El hermoso sábado y el relajado domingo. El domingo tampoco era "tan bueno" porque de todas maneras era el día que te decía "mañana es lunes… más trabajo, suicídate mientras puedas", pero ese no era su tema ahora si no buscar aquel inglés de hermosos ojos verdes. Sí, aquel era el único tema importante para Alfred F. Jones.

Era su amante. Su amado y hermoso amante. Pronto le pediría matrimonio…y también pronto llegaría su aniversario. Pero el tiempo de los dos se les estaba yendo de las manos con aquel maldito trabajo que tenían pero no dejaría que la vida se les fuera así como así, tenía que disfrutarla. Lo iba a invitar para una cita el viernes después del trabajo y quien sabe... luego llevarlo a un lujoso hotel para hacer cosas… _de adultos_….hace mucho también que no hacían aquellas cosas.

Intrépido lo "ataco" por detrás de su espalda para abrasarle suavemente. Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras volteaba a ver quien podía mas ya lo sospechaba.

—Alfred…

—Kiss me Arthur…— le decía colándose en su hombro cercano a su cuello. Arthur enrojeció un poco pero sólo para terminar por sonreír levemente y acercarse a sus labios depositándole un beso.

El menor después de acabar con eso le beso suavemente y con dulzura la mejilla y río abrazándolo más.

—¿Recuerdas cuando empezábamos a salir y hacía esto? ¡Me armabas el medio espectáculo!

—Idiota…no estaba acostumbrado además…todos nos miraban.

Alfred miró hacia los lados viendo como todos seguían su vida tranquilamente—Eras paranoico… nadie nos ve… además la mayoría de los de la junta son homosexuales, me lo dice mi radar.

—WELL, antes SÍ nos veían raro ¿contento?... y sí, también creo que muchos son gay en nuestro trabajo…

—Oye…después de la junta de mañana ¿Qué te parece una cita, en el lugar de siempre…?

—Tengo mucho que hacer Alfred… no creo tener tiempo

—¿Tiempo para mí? ¿No tiempo para mí tú no tener?

—No hables como Tarzán por favor….

—Vamos… ¡somos amantes! Y nunca salimos…—se quejaba el norteamericano en un berrinche.

El británico suspiró y se puso ambas manos en la cintura quitándose antes al americano de enzima—Siempre acaban MAL… ¿No recuerdas?

—Esta vez saldrá bien…

—No lo creo…—desviaba de manera poco positiva la cabeza.

—Será una cita bella y un día hermoso…

—Lloverá…

—¡No digas eso!

—La última vez llovió…fue un verdadero desastre… luego me resfríe… y no, simplemente fatal.

—A mí me gusto…—agacho la cabeza—Pienso que todas las citas son perfectas mientras las pase contigo mi amor…

Arthur agacho un poco la cabeza pero no por vergüenza si no meditando aquellas palabras. Sí, lo recordaba, ambos metidos en la cama con un resfriado horrible, entre las sabanas jugueteando de manera intrépida y sacándose la ropa, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para hacer el amor pero si para besarse, para mantener sus cuerpos semidesnudos tan sólo con la calidez del otro bajo aquellas sabanas que compartían. Era el mejor remedio de todos, un remedio sólo de ellos dos.

El mayor rió suavemente llevándose una mano a la boca dejando a su amante algo desentendido. El americano no pudo evitar pokearlo un poco con el dedo hasta que volteó hacia éste y le respondió.

—Tienes razón Alfred… las cosas a pesar de todo pueden ser miradas de manera perfecta

—Entonces…todo estará bien Artie.

—No deberías decir aquello con tanta certeza ¿Y si todo sale mal? —allí venía su negativismo de nuevo.

Alfred sólo sonrió dulcemente con aquella forma tan única y un tanto infantil que tenía— It'll be alright…

—Y si es que…

—Deja de tirar tus malas vibras…nos amamos, eso hará que el día se perfecto... dilo conmigo Arthur "A beautiful day with my lover/un hermoso día con mi amante"

—Please Alfred…—rodó los ojos pensando en que aun le faltaba madures al menor, tenía que ser más realista. —Pensemos que… será "normal".

—¡Aburrido! ¡aburrido!—alegó el menor inflando un poco sus mejillas— ¿Cuándo algo conmigo ha sido normal?

—Mm tienes razón ¿Normalidad contigo? ¡Nunca! Podemos tener desastres, alegrías, embarradas épicas pero jamás "un día normal"

—Bueno… entonces ¿Es una promesa?

—Ok… "It'll be alright"

—Yes, It'll be alright! ¿Ves? Ahora sí sucederá…

Un día hermoso, una cita hermosa. Eso sería. Esa era la promesa verdad ¿Un contrato? ¿Por qué Arthur no lo obligo a firmar un contrato? Quizá con eso... No, sólo mentiras. Sólo inocentes creencias.

Había que esperar aquel día. Sí, esperar aquel viernes ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿El trabajo está tan pesado que aún no llegas? No lo entiendo Alfred, a pesar de que tú dijiste que nos juntáramos, tú pusiste la idea idiota ¿lo recuerdas?, je, aún espero saber si es que será aquel día desastroso que yo decía o aquel hermoso día que me hiciste prometer.

Ese día Arthur Kirkland llegó temprano. No esperaba que nadie estuviera allí antes que él, era eso completamente obvio. Trato toda la mañana de sacar a Alfred de la cama pero no pudo ¡si el muy maldito llegaba tarde era culpa suya!, la noche anterior no habían dormido demasiado haciendo cosas que sólo las paredes de esa habitación y todo lo de adentro, Alfred y él sabían.

Y esperar, llegaban de apoco sus compañeros, aquel alegre español, aquel pervertido francés, aquel serio alemán, aquel tétrico ruso. Muchas personas llegaron a la hora a aquella reunión…

…Sin embargo…

**¿Dónde estaba aquel estúpido estadounidense? Su querido y estúpido estadounidense… **

No importaría. Nada importaría. Si faltaba un día a su trabajo ¿Qué importaba? ¿Qué demonios importaba? Porque el tendría una hermosa cita ¿verdad? Y todo estaría tan bien…

Todo estaría tan bien… esa era la idea.

El inglés suspiró algo apenado y se le acerco ese empalagoso francés a hablarle "¿Alfred te abandono?" le preguntó con ironía. Al británico le dieron una ganas enormes de aforrarle una buena paliza allí mismo. No estaba de ánimo. Paso todo el día con ese animo de perros hasta que la hora de salida fue un suspiro de emoción para él.

Todos dicen que las parejas homosexuales no duran mucho, pero como siempre "todos se equivocan". Su pareja, su relación…una de las más extrañas que había llevado ya tenía sus 4 hermosos años en los que pasaron e hicieron todo tipo de cosas. Amarse, ser felices, odiarse, insultarse, y volver a amarse.

Irían al lugar de siempre. Tomó un metro en la estación cercana y se bajo en 4 estaciones más allá. Ese era el lugar donde Alfred y él se conocieron y donde se reunían desde lo que les parecía una vida entera.

Esperó y esperó en aquel lugar. Parado, sin alteración, viendo como gente entraba y salía de los locales y tratando de pillar aquellos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban entre toda esa gente. Pero no paso. Ya llevaba esperando más de 1:30 allí. ¿Lo habían plantado? ¿Alfred lo había plantado? , eran los pensamientos que rondaban la mente del británico.

Cuando estaba apunto que su cerebro actuara para guardar rencor y demostrar enfado sonó su teléfono. Lo miró esperando que fuera Alfred y le diera una explicación, pero no era él… era Kiku. Suspiró un poco y tomo el teléfono.

—Hol-..

—Arthur…Arthur…!Arthur! —Gritaba a través del fono con una voz completamente rota, histérica.

—¿Kiku? ¿Qué sucede?

Porque no estaba en el plan de Arthur. Esa llamada jamás debió de estar en sus planes.

**¿Y si algo saliera terriblemente mal?**

Tan terriblemente mal. Una lluvia no sería nada, un resfriado sería un mero cosquilleo. Es más, compartir un resfriado sólo una vez más…hubiera estado bien. Lo haría tan feliz.

**Dijiste que me amabas… ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste?**

¿Por qué te fuiste idiota?, porque me has dejado… un "siempre juntos" ¿tú me lo decías verdad? ¿Por qué ya no lo dices? ¿Por qué te has quedado callado? ¿Eres un imbécil no? ¿Creíste que no me dolería? ¿Sabes cuanto me importas?

Por qué…¿por qué aún hoy me duele todo esto?

**Tan lejos…**

A un lugar que me gustaría alcanzar, quiero que lo sepas… quiero que sepas que aún te amo, que aún no te olvido. Porque eras simplemente… una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida Alfred.

**Y quiero que sepas que he estado todos los viernes sin falta esperándote a que llegaras a la cita de las 17:00 ¿lo recuerdas?**

Arthur miró con cautela su reloj, ya eran las 16:35. Tenía que irse. No podía perder aquella importante cita. Su importante cita con Alfred. Tenía que ir hasta esta.

¿Por qué todos lo miraban al irse? ¿Tenía algo de raro que fuera a reunirse con Alfred? ¿Con todos esos años aún no sabían que eran amantes?

—Me retiro antes…tengo…un asunto que atender.

Siempre, todos los viernes tenía un asunto que atender.

**Pero nunca llegas ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Muy ocupado para mí Alfred?**

Mira hacia los costados, hacia los edificios, hacia la salida del aquella estación, esperaba ver la sonrisa de Alfred, que lo abrazara fuerte. Que le dijera que lo amaba, que salieran a pasear y se besaran entre pequeñas palabras.

Por mucho tiempo… esperando.

Sí, por ya 3 años esperando en aquel lugar, 3 años esperando volver a sonreír, a tener su día especial. Porque él aún creía inútilmente que todo estaría bien…por que lo había prometido "Todo estaría tan bien"

**Yo te estoy esperando…**

Esperando verte de nuevo. Esperando poder ser feliz. Esperando nuestra hermosa cita…

Allí estaba Francis, había perseguido al inglés. Le miraba desde una esquina y el inglés volteo hacia él y sonrió, suavemente.

—Arthur…—decía con pena. No podía seguir viendo a su amigo así. —Vete de aquí… no lo sigas haciendo…por favor.

—No puedo irme Francis…, lo lamento. Estoy esperándolo…

—¿A quien Arthur? ¿A quien maldita sea estás esperando?

El inglés bajo la cabeza y se tomo el pecho con una mano mientras su garganta comenzaba a doler. —A Alfred…¿No te lo comenté? Tenemos una cita hoy…

**Aún recuerdo que me dijiste "Está vez saldrá bien y será un hermoso día"**

—Porque será un día hermoso… "y todo estará bien" —susurro casi sentimientos.

—Arthur…detente…—le rogaba el francés con angustia.

—¿No crees que se está tardando un poco? Bueno... él nunca fue demasiado puntual…—dijo con una sonrisa media hacia el francés.

**Durante ya tres años.**

—¡Arthur acéptalo! ¡Está muerto! —le grito con desesperación mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué simplemente el británico no acababa con todo aquello?

El británico le miró durante unos segundos y agacho la cabeza—Me pregunto donde me invitará esta vez… espero que no aun MCdonald's… los detesto—dijo de manera dolorosa. —Realmente los odio…

Porque cada vez que los veía los recuerdos de él venían a su mente.

Arthur no levantaba la cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a caer desde su mejilla también hasta llegar con premura hacia el piso.

**Porque le pedía madures al menor ¿verdad?… ¿entonces porque se negaba a aceptar la realidad?**

—Siento haber dicho… que él te había abandonado… él nunca lo haría ni lo hizo

—¿Qué estás diciendo Francis? Tú amas molestarnos…desde que empezamos a salir…—decía apartando las vista tratando de que Francis se largara. Aquello era sólo cosa de él.

—Él no te dejaría Arthur…!Él nunca te quiso dejar!...y estoy seguro, si estuviera aquí y hubiera sido su dedición habría deseado tu felicidad sin importar que… Él no querría que tú estuvieras pasando por est-

—¡Cállate! —arrancó de su garganta una hilillo de voz quebrado.

**¿Por qué demonios se lo prometió?**

—Él…te amaba…—dijo en un susurro el francés.

El silencio se prolongo y el inglés no dijo nada pero…al cabo de un rato levanto la cabeza suavemente para responder entre una dolorosa sonrisa—Y yo a él…

—Y yo a él…—repitió nuevamente.

—Arthur…

**Porque si aceptaba aquello….dolería aun más de lo que ya dolía.**

—Sólo vete Francis

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eso importa? Matt te está esperando en casa…aun tienes a alguien que te espera— le dijo con sinceridad —Valóralo ¿está bien?

El francés discutía pero le era inútil. Termino despidiéndose de su amigo para irse finalmente a casa. Quizá era lo mejor.

**Le dolía demasiado. Lo quería devuelta. Quería aquel hermoso día que prometió tener con quien era a pesar de todo, su más grande amor.**

_Aquel viernes…_

—¡Alfred Alfred Alfred! ¡Maldición suéltenme! —decía entre lagrimas mientras los médicos le sujetaban…—déjenme verlo…quiero verlo…—les rogaba.

Los doctores se miraron entre si algo preocupados dejándole por fin pasar.

El aire se le iba del pecho y sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar, pero no lo haría, tenía que llegar donde se encontraba y él estaría allí para sonreírle con aquella hermosa e infantil sonrisa que tení haría, por que el muy estúpido no era un mentiroso. Él siempre decía la verdad…por mucho que le costara. Por eso, Arthur confiaba en que todo estaría bien.

Y entro, viéndolo tendido en una con múltiples heridas. No aguanto que un pequeño gemido ahogado saliera de su pecho.

—Ar-Arthur…—dijo apenas moviendo la cabeza al verlo —Lo lam-mento mucho… creo que… se me hizo un poco tarde—dijo mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos y sonreía.

Al británico eso simplemente le rompió el corazón ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo? ¿por qué aún podía seguir sonriéndole a él?

Y él no podía, trataba de dedicarles algunas palabras pero su voz sonaba rota.

—Te…com-pre un regalo…pero…no pude llegar a tiempo…

—No ha-bles idiota... para otra será…!Para otra será! —le decía, tomándole de la mano mientras el menor atinaba a apretar casi sin fuerzas la mano de quien le brindaba su apoyo.

—Ape-pesar de qu-e dije que sería un buen día…que-daba tan poco…para que fuera nuestro aniversario…

—Es… es un buen día Al-Alfred…aún lo es…—decía mientras lagrimas recorrían su mejilla. No había podido seguir aguantando aquel dolor..aquel dolor de ver a aquella persona que amaba con toda su vida en aquel situación.

Nunca quiso un día así.

—¿A-ún lo es? —decía apenas mirando al mayor con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Tenía mucho sueño. Todo dolía…quería dormir.

—Claro…—y por fin sonrió. Apenas podía hacerlo pero lo haría por aquella persona a la que amaba, con la que se casaría y daría su vida sin titubear.

—Y la Próxi-ma vez será…un her-moso…

—Día… Lo será i-diota… I love you…

—Y todo…porq-que…estarás…conmigo

—I love you Alfred…

—Me too…me…too

**¡Me mentiste idiota! ¡Me mentiste!**

Y diciendo esto, con una sonrisa cerró los ojos. La última que le dedicaba a la persona que más amó en el mundo. El británico sólo respiro entrecortadamente mientras Kiku a pesar de la apacibilidad que solía tener rompió en llanto al escuchar aquel agudo sonido desde la maquina.

Arthur no dijo nada, sólo abrió los ojos mientras observaba al menor y comenzaba nuevamente a llorar.

Comenzó a decir su nombre mientras una sonrisa extraña aparecía en su rostro.

Lo último que dijo entre lagrimas el mayor al salir de aquel cuarto fue "El próximo viernes, recuérdalo Alfred…"

**Porque nada estaba bien…**

Por siempre, creyéndoselo, porque se lo había dicho al menor y éste a él… una esperanza eterna, una mentira eterna.

**¿Porque sabes qué Alfred…? no necesitaba un buen día, no necesitaba nada en especial, no necesitaba aquella cita para unirnos… Porque para mí todos los días eran perfectos cuando tú estabas aquí.**

Nuestro primer encuentro.  
>Nuestra primera e idiota conversación.<br>Nuestra primera cita.  
>Nuestro primer desastroso beso.<br>Tu extraña confesión.  
>Tu primer "I love you".<br>Nuestra "primera vez".  
>Nuestro primer aniversario.<p>

Todas, por muy extrañas que fueran eran especiales, eran perfectas…

**Por eso… ya nada está bien.**

Porque lo único que puedo hacer ahora es cerrar los ojos e imaginarme el día que me prometiste, esperando a que estés aquí y hagas algo que me haga pensar nuevamente que nada de esto paso, es por eso que…

**Ya nada estará bien. Te amaba Alfred, sólo con eso era feliz.**

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aquí termino... lo único que siempre digo en historias así es: <strong><em>No me maten<em>** y espero que alguien le haya gustado positiva o negativamente…preferentemente positiva…

Sí… igual esta algo triste pero no tanto…saque por ejemplo el funeral de Alfred y algunos pensamientos de Arthur para hacerlo más normalmente triste y no tan dramón…Pero bueno, Alfred si cumplió, quizá muy tarde pero lo hizo… ¿"cómo" se preguntaran? Algún día lo sabrán, se los aseguro…

Este fic tiene una especie de "secuela" una historia más o menos unida a esta, se llama **"Enchanted" **y ya la tengo escrita… después veo si la subo, espero que les guste...


End file.
